


Philo-sloth-ical

by thisisyourcaptainspeaking



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisyourcaptainspeaking/pseuds/thisisyourcaptainspeaking
Summary: In which Nora waits for a response and Ren makes her talk.
[This is a modern small town AU.]





	

“If you keep sighing like that, customers are going to think we have a flat tire.”

Nora glanced to her left, taking in the image of Ren’s early morning state. Somehow he could make disheveled look good. Must be a Ren thing. His mug of tea was still steaming on the counter as he worked his way around the food truck to tie down any loose ingredients. Peeking one more glance at her phone’s inbox, she sighed once more.

“Pfft nah, they’d probably think there was a snake or something. Maybe a sloth. What sounds do sloths make anyways? Not a sigh that's for sure. I bet it's more of a whining noise. Oh man, it would be cool if it sounded like a fire truck’s siren, you know?”

“Nora, you are as subtle as a rampaging rhino. Maybe even less.”

Nora just hummed in response, focusing on updating The Sloth Call’s first destination to their legion of hungry followers. Since she had convinced Ren to run this truck with her, they had became quite a hit considering they lived in a small town. She suspected Ruby had something to do with it, as people from the college a city over made up most of the customer base, and they only were a morning food truck. She needed to remember to give the younger girl a couple of cookies on the house. Without Yang knowing, because she could be-

“It’s about Blake, isn't it?”

Nora sputtered and made a panicked attempt to grab at her phone, which ended up in the hands of Ren. Cheeky bastard. She needed that. There was so much on the phone. Important Nora things. Also all of the social media for the truck. Vital information, the lot of it. 

“Rennnnn, give me back the phone. I’ve got to message Cardin again, to let him know he’s a jerk. Oh and I’ve got to tell Jaune to wake up or he’ll never make it to breakfast. He could meet someone there! It could be today. Or tomorrow! Or never. I should really account for that. Anddddd, we are gonna be super late to the first stop!”

He looked at her for a second, eyebrow raised, and dropped the phone into the truck's small safe. Nora groaned as she watched him lock it in there. Of course, he had put a finger print scanner on it. It wasn’t her fault that there was a money emergency last month. The pet store really didn’t like when she walked out without paying.

“This. Is. Not. Happening.”

“Ignoring issues is treacherous to your mental health.” Ren gestured for her to sit down in the front of the cab and she did, pouting in the process. She knew he was right, he usually was. “So, let's talk about it. I’m sure we will make it there on time if we discuss this along the way.” 

“Ugh fine. You are no fun.” Nora’s fingers fidgeted with the edge of her skirt, searching for something to do now that she was phoneless. Oh the horror. “So, I might like Blake.”

Ren nodded and Nora was certain she heard him mutter, “Understatement of the year...” She shifted to look at him, but he was as stoic as normal.

“AndImighthaveconfessedmyfeelingstoher? While drunk?” She noted with amusement that his eyebrows had shot up in surprise. One point for Valkyrie. She fought the urge to mark it down on her phone and chewed on the inside of her cheek instead. She watched as Ren took a measured breath, eyes focused on the shifting traffic.

“This doesn’t explain all the sighing.”

“...She didn’t answer back. Like we were having a whole conversation about this rad series we both like, she insisted the movies miss a whole bunch of stuff from the books, but I had to go and ruin it. Told her she was cute when she was being all nerdy. Because she totally was and she said she wasn't. And I was all like ‘you so are cause I'm into you and I have great taste’.”

“I see.”

“So yeah, long story short, I messed up and I'm not going to be able to show my face near the bookstore ever again because she will just look at me in horror. Like, oh Vale, I am not ready for that! Everyone will find out and no one will look at me like a person. And I'm perfectly fine with dying in this seat from embarrassment.”

Nora knew that if there wasn’t a seat belt keeping her pinned to the chair, she would have slid down it during that particular word vomit. She couldn’t tell if she was happy or not about this fact.

“Have you considered that she is a different person?”

“Well duh, no one can imitate the awesomeness that is Nora Valkyrie.” She punctuated it by flexing her arms, much to Ren’s dismay.

“...That’s not what I intended. But yes?” He exhaled for a brief moment, focused more on the job of parallel parking. When he maneuvered The Sloth’s Call into a better position, he addressed her again. “What I mean is have you considered that, instead of jumping headfirst into things like you, she might be more apt to thinking?”

“Like how you are all in your head most of the time?”

“Exactly. She might just be examining this whole situation. You two have been dancing around each other for a while.” Nora watched as he unbuckled his seat belt and moved his way to the back of the truck. “Honestly, Blake might surprise you.”

“Why do you say that? I am very unsurprised when it comes to things. Like the queen of unsurprised.” 

“Well, she’s the first person in line. So, you might want to go talk to her, queen of the unsurprised.” Nora’s eyes widened. “You aren’t getting your phone back until you do.”

“Oh Vale.”

One point for Lie Ren, who snickered at her internal struggle while he flipped pancakes for the morning rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently this is all up in the air, but I have this whole small town AU thought out for this in which everyone is watching Nora and Blake just dance around each other cause they are utter dorks. (I ship this mostly cause these two are my favs so have this Thundercat fic)
> 
> Trivia about this AU:  
> \- Yang runs a mechanic shop, while Ruby work's part time with Tai to run a flower shop that was Summer's.   
> \- Weiss just bought a coffee shop on the main street of town to prove to her dad she is capable of running his business   
> \- Blake was adopted by Tukson, and thus helps him run Tukson's book trade.  
> \- Nora and Ren watch out for Jaune; cause he's been trying his best to find his place in this town and it hasn't been going that well.   
> \- Ozpin is a trainer for Olympic athletes. Pyrrha was a former prodigy of his. Ruby is currently on his radar for her speedy Track times


End file.
